


How It Started

by NikkiDoodle



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Sexual Tension, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "Dameon, please, just listen to the Colonel!""Mark is dead and you expect me to listen to that man!"You were only trying to help. You only wanted to make things better. But things... didn't get better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, changing the "story" up a little bit. Instead of the District Attorney being you, you're going to be another randomly thrown in character.
> 
> I - Video Reactions (Yes, hello, you found me.) - will play as the District Attorney to make things more interesting.

You stood there with your drink in hand that the Butler had so kindly given you. Walking around the room you noticed the Detective and the Mayor speaking to one another beside the couch.

You allowed for a small smile to play upon your lips as you went to mosey on over beside the Mayor.

"The taxes are outrageous, we're currently working on a plain to cut them down."

You overhead the Mayor explain to the Detective.

You weren't really sure what the celebration was about tonight, but Mark had decided to throw a party - Lord only knows why - and there were quiet a handful of people invited.

You, yourself included of course.

"But to cut taxes would be to cut the city's welfare wouldn't it?"

You questioned looking toward the Mayor. He turned and looked at you. His expression never once faltered as you gazed into those brown eyes of his and his charming smile seemed to reach them.

"[Name], I would certainly hope not. Our great city needs all the help that it can get. Tell me, what's your political views on our economy?"

You just chuckled and shook your head before taking another sip. You glanced at the Mayor from a sideways stand. You noticed his eyes quickly roamed your body before he looked back to your face; no doubt admiring the dress that you were wearing tonight.

"Not really my place to say."

You said with a rather cheeky grin as you glanced at the Detective and he merely rolled his eyes. The Mayor chuckled a bit, seeming to get the hint that politics was the last thing on your mind tonight.

Just then, the Butler opened the front door you seen and inside stepped both the Colonel and the District Attorney.

"Ah, well I'll be."

You said with a large grin crossing your lips. You watched as the Colonel entered the room and quickly walked off toward the hallway to his left toward the dining room area.

However, the District Attorney made her way toward the three of you standing there.

"Good evening, Deamon, my old and dear friend!"

The woman greeted. The Mayor smiled and shook her hand. You looked the woman up and down. Her hair was abnormal, but that could be said for a lot of the people here. But, honestly, blue?

"Ah! It's good to see you my old friend! How has life treated you outside of the University?"

"Ugh, I won't bore you with details. But probably the same as how it's treated you. Look at you now, Mayor! Ha! Never thought I'd live to see the day you were to become a man of -- such power!"

"Oh, you flatter me. Anyway, enjoy the party. Though, I'm not really sure what we're celebrating... anyway, enjoy it. I'll see you later -- oh! And try not to rob me blind again!"

The Mayor said with a hardy laugh as the blue haired woman walked away. You blinked slowly and watched as she went and disappeared into the dining area.

"Who was that Deamon?"

You questioned looking at the handsome man before you. He just smiled and placed his hand on your arm.

"That is just a long time friend of mine. We went to University together. She is -- marvelous. Just marvelous."

He said with a large smile as he took your arm and gave it a squeeze before he plucked his own drink by the Butler that passed you both.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up with a blistering headache from the night prior. You sighed deeply and glanced at the clock. You noticed that it was eight in the morning and you groaned again.

Putting your hand over your face you attempted to recall the events of last night, but they were blurry. Your kept your hand pressed to your face when you heard someone walking around your bedroom.

Alarmed you jolted up from the bed and looked wide at the man in front of you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you."

Daemon spoke softly with a large smirk upon his face. You felt your face warm as you pulled the blankets up around your exposed body.

What was he doing in here, and better yet, why was he collecting his tie from the foot of the bed?

"You certainly are something you know that. I've never seen you let loose like you did last night."

His smooth voice spoke with a charming grin upon his lips. He placed the tie around his neck and tied it carefully. His dark brown gaze not leaving yours as he did so.

"Well, I've never seen you do a keg stand, yet, here you did."

You told him cheeky through your embarrassment, recalling that much of last night at least. Daemon just chuckled and nodded his head before smoothing back his hair.

He walked from around the foot of the bed and closer to you. You felt your face warm as he slid a tender finger up under your chin which was enough to tilt your head back.

"I wasn't the only one standing on their head last night."

He grinned before he pulled away leaving you even more flustered than before. He plucked his cane from the chair beside your bed and started walking toward the door.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight."

He said giving you that dashing smile of his as he seemed to have an add hop to his step this morning.

Once the bedroom door closed you felt completely and utterly embarrased. You huffed and groaned as you fell back onto your bed and laid there for a good ten minutes.

Sighing, knowing that you'd have to go out and face everyone else weather you wished to or not you climbed up out of bed, a wining your naked legs over the edge and proceeded toward the bathroom connected in your room.

You climbed into the shower to clear your head. You hadn't even been washing yourself for ten minutes when there was a loud knock at your door.

"Miss. [S/N]! Miss!"

You turned off the fascist and listened. That sounded like the Butler at your door. It sounded urgent. The knocking continued and then you heard another voice quickly join.

Something was wrong. You turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap it around you right as soon as the door busted open.

You yelped and stumbled back seeing the Colonel standing there, having busted open your bathroom door.

"Jesus! Colonel!"

You shouted, clinging the towel around your body tighter than before. He stood there wide-eyed looking at your obviously shocked to have stumbled in on you in a manner such as this.

"[Name]! Oh thank heavens you're alright!"

"Alright? Why would I not be!"

You questioned still shaken. Glancing at the Butler from behind him, noticing the distraught look he gave the broken door, you turned back and looked at the Colonel.

"Why, because, there's been a murder!"

Lighting clashed and caused you to startle and jump, it had been unexpected.

"M-Murder!"

You questioned. Jumping again when the lightening struck. You shook your head, obviously becoming worried about the freakish lighting that happened whenever the word was said. The Colonel nodded his head.

"Yes, it's Mark. He's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

You looked at the dead body of Mark. Your hand over your mouth as you couldn't pull yourself away from him. Who could have killed the man who had become your friend? Sure, Mark had his faults, but so did everyone.

He most certainly didn't have enough to be killed over.

"[Name], [Name], come away."

The soft underlying tone of Daemon reached your ears as you felt soft hands grabbing your upper arm.

You stumbled backwards a bit, hair still damp, face makeup less, you only had on a guest robe. You heard the news and had rushes down the stairs to see if it was honestly true.

Your heart pounding as the Colonel had attempted to stop you, telling you that the scene wasn't something for a lady like yourself to see.

But still you had to see him.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?"

You sobbed, leaning against Daemon as he escorted you outside and away from everything.

"I'm not sure... I'm trying to wrap my head around everything as well. But, the Detective says that it must be someone from the inside. Someone here."

"S-someone here killed Mark!"

"I know, I know. It's terrifying to think that there's a murderer -- "

The lighting flashed and caused you to jump, Daemon glanced around quickly up into the clear blue sky as you both exited the house and came out onto the patio.

"Running around. But I promise you, you're safe. I would never allow anything to happen to you, [Name]."

He said taking his hands and allowing them to drop from your forearms which he was using to guide you outside.

He looked at you and sighed. Grabbing his cane he patted around with it in his hands for a moment as the two of you walked.

"I think it's best if I go home."

You told Daemon in which the man shook his head.

"The Detective isn't allowing anyone to leave. Besides, you're safest with me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you."

He told you. You looked at the ground. The cold patio stone beneath your exposed and damp feet. How could Daemon make such a promise to you? How could he know that he could keep you safe?

When Mark was dead?

"Ah, will you, will you excuse me for a moment?"

Daemon questioned glancing behind you. You gazed over your shoulder and seen the blue haired District Attorney standing there gazing around the patio from behind you.

Before you knew it, Daemon had left your side and made his way toward the woman, whom you noticed jumpped a bit when she turned and faced Daemon.

The two of them begun to talk and walk toward you. You shook your head and made your way back inside. With a deep sigh you knew that you would have to walk through the crime scene of where Mark was murdered in order to get back to your room.

You figured you just wouldn't look at the body and you'd be fine. Opening the door you stepped on inside and quickly noticed the white outline etched across the floor.

You yelled for Daemon. You yelled loudly for the Colonel, for anyone who could come quick enough to your aid.

Anyone to see that Mark's body had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat there on the couch just before the caution tape that now marked the outer part of the livingroom. The Detective, Dameon, Butler, Chef -- everyone had come running to your aid when you screamed horribly loud enough.

Now you had a warm cup of tea from the Butler and was sitting down on the couch watching as the Colonel waved around his gun.

"I do say, I dare that zombie to try and get us! I'll do the honors of putting him down once again!"

He said causing everyone to look at him. You glanced from him to the heafty blue haired woman, whom had been dubbed the Detective's partner in this case, watching and wondering why she hadn't really said a word since the body had been moved.

And now there was talk about it being a zombie?

Yeah, okay, sure.

"You know you're a real _dick_!"

The Chef spat in the Detective's face causing him to roll his eyes and shake his head. You watched as Dameon run his hands around his cane and the Colonel continued going on and on about how he'd kill Mark a second time if needed.

You shook your head and placed your tea down onto the coffee table and stood up, headed for the outside door.

"[Name], wait!"

Dameon called out, causing the Colonel to raise his hand and give it a wave.

"I'll follow the little lady, don't you worry, Dameon, old pal!"

He said with that slurred accent as he stepped out under the tape and followed you out the door.

You sighed as you walked a ways toward the ledge that overviewed the golf course that the grounds had. You shook your head and turned to look up, only to notice... someone on the roof?

You had caught a mop of brown or black hair and... was that a camera?

"So, [Name]!"

You gapsed and jumpped, startled as you spun around and seen the Colonel raising his hands up quickly.

"Well, well, well! A bit jumpy aren't we!?"

You huffed and gave the man a half hearted glare before your eyes flickered back up toward the roof, that tall tower to be exact, and seen that there was nobody there... must have been a trick of the eyes.

"Who wouldn't be jumpy with someone dead and the body now missing, Will?"

You questioned. You'd known the man for the longest of time, but you still found his little nickname odd.

He scoffed and pulled out his gun once again, waving it around, causing your eyes to widen slightly.

"If anyone even thinks about trying anything, I'm up for the task of adding additional bodies to the pile!"

"Please, Will, put that away before someone gets hurt!"

You begged causing the man to smirk but give a nod as he did as you requested. You felt more at ease. Between Dameon and the Colonel willing to protect you, you felt a bit better.

"I can't believe he's gone you know?"

You told him softly. The Colonel gave a slight shrug and waved his hand about.

"Mark is Mark."

He said stretching out the words and adding a higher tone to his voice as he spoke.

"Mark is dead."

You reminded.

"The man was an arrogant asshole. He treated his wife poorly, had to buy his friendships, and don't even get me started on his in capabilities to -- "

"I don't care about that Will! Mark is dead! Killed in his own home! It's a tragic death and you don't even seem to care!"

You cried shaking your head as you turned your back to him. You took a deep breath trying to calm your nerves. After a split second of silence you heard boots moving beside you. A larger hand was placed down over your own that rested on the concrete railing.

You looked to the Colonel.

He looked at you.

"You're scared, I know, I can practical smell the fear seeping from you. You're trying to put on this brave front for Dameon and anyone else in that house that might look at you. But, [Name], I've known you for a long time. We're friends! And I nor Dameon would ever allow anyone to hurt you."

His words made your heart flutter. You inhaled deeply through your nose. You couldn't help but feel just a tad bit better.

He squeezed your hand.

"Just try to convince Dameon the same. We'll find Mark's killer and bring him to justice. Nobody puts a damper to your smiling face and gets away with it, you have my word."

He said his hand moving from your hand to your cheek and brushing it with his thumb. You couldn't help but crack a grin and pulled your head back and away.

"Stop it."

" _Never_."

You grinned, causing the Colonel to do the same.


End file.
